The overall objective of our research is to understand how pattern analysis is performed by the mammalian visual system and how eye-movement activity contributes to this analysis. The specific aim of our research for the coming year is to (1) further specify the role of the frontal eye fields and the superior colliculi in the control of saccadic eye movements, and (2) expand our knowledge of visual information processing in the lateral geniculate nucleus and visual cortex.